The Secret Within
by Bellbird
Summary: Tom/Mon/Mel/Sn- A new handsome hunter, Tom, has appeared out of nowhere claiming that he has been searching for the brothers and Mon and Mel to assist him in a hunt. What is he hiding? Is all as it seems? What is the secret within? Dedicated to 13rodie.
1. The Handsome Stranger

a/n: This story is dedicated to my dearest friend and 'brother', 13rodie

**The Secret Within**

**a/n: This story is dedicated to my dearest friend and 'brother', 13rodie. I hope you enjoy reading it, and that it's not too long! Love always, **

**Bellbird xoxo**

**Chapter 1- The Handsome Stranger**

Mel's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Mon's bright eyes searched her 'sisters' face for answers; anything to back up her mischievous plan. Mel smiled.

"So, remind me again why we're doing this?" Mon asked, as they walked together towards the old, abandoned psychiatric hospital.

The moon shone brightly, turning everything a milky blue. The summer air still lingered even at night, and so the girls wore their hair up, singlet's and shorts.

Mon brushed away a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I hear this place is haunted. So, that means that those two good looking hunters-"

"The Winchesters?" Mon interrupted.

"Yeah… that are all over the papers, will be here." Mel finished. The girls scanned the wire fence for a way in.

"And what if we get into trouble?" Mon queried.

"They'll show up and save us. We'll be damsels in distress." Mel explained, acting it out theatrically. The girls laughed.

"So are you in?" Mel stood, hands on hips. Mon pondered for a moment.

"If it means getting the chance to be saved by Dean Winchester…then definitely."

- - - - - - - - -

Behind the bushes, someone else watched the girls. He crouched low, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He watched as the blonde girl pulled back the wire fence for the dark haired girl. They disappeared into the hospital.

He wondered why these girls were going to such dangerous extremes, just to be noticed by a couple of guys. From what he had seen, (especially the dark haired one), the girls were pretty enough and smart enough to be noticed by anyone, without trying. Nevertheless, the stranger with the enchanting, chocolate eyes followed them inside.

His steps were silent and slow. He kept close to the wall and monitored the girls' movements. He stayed out of sight, but close enough to get a good look at the girls. He smiled to reveal a pearly, attractive smile, surrounded by the stubble on his face. He watched the dark haired girl as she clasped the blonde's hand tightly for support. They chatted and giggled, walking slowly down the eerie corridors.

'_Maybe they're sisters?_' The stranger surmised.

"Mon! Check this out." The blonde girl pulled the dark haired one over to a room.

'_Mon…_' the stranger rolled her name around in his head, testing it. He decided that he liked it.

"What is it, Mel?" Mon joined the blonde girl at the doorway.

'_And her sister is Mel._' The stranger memorized. He moved closer, stepping quietly as the girls disappeared into the room. His heart rate increased as the adrenalin started pumping through him. The girls' smothered screams alarmed him, and he withdrew his silver knife was the belt of his jeans, instinctively. He crawled over to the doorway and saw two men smash through the window. Sam and Dean Winchester. They started to attack the two black eyed demons which had restrained the girls to the wall with invisible bindings.

He saw them fall to the ground heavily, as the bindings were loosened. His eyes flashed with jealously as he noticed the admiration in Mon's eyes, as she watched Dean fight her demon. Mel's blue eyes were focused on Sam.

The stranger watched as Sam and Dean overpowered the demons. A black cloud of smoke escaped the victim's mouths and disappeared into the night, through the smashed window pane. Alarm pulsed through the stranger, as Sam and Dean turned on Mon and Mel. Dean held his gun tightly under Mon's chin, pushing her against the wall.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded. Fear claimed Mon's eyes as she struggled to breathe; clawing against Dean's hands. This was too much for the stranger.

"I'm not – a demon -" Mon choked.

"Let her go." A calm but firm voice echoed into the room. A tall silhouette appeared in the doorway. The girls craned their necks against their restraints to try and see who the newcomer was. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, squinting to get a better look at him; but his face was in the shadows.

"Who are _you_?" Sam asked his voice strong and intimidating.

"I am a hunter like yourselves. And if you don't let those girls go, I'm afraid that I will have to hunt you." The strangers' silver knife glinted in the darkness. The girls fell to the ground, coughing and gasping as the Winchesters let them go.

Mon clutched her throat as she looked at the stranger. She was terrified. If the Winchester's obeyed him, was he more dangerous than a demon?

"Come into the light so that we can see your eyes." Sam challenged him. Even in the dark, Mel could see a glittering smile appear on the newcomer's face. He emerged from darkness, stepping into the moonlight. Mon and Mel gasped.

He was tall and extremely handsome. His chocolate eyes were warm and mesmerizing and he had a smile that would surely melt any girl's heart. His loose jeans were complimented by the slightly torn black singlet he wore; subtly outlining his abs and highlighting his biceps. His brown hair was spiked up at the top and completed his dazzling appearance.

"My name is Tom. I've been looking for these girls for quite some time." He lied mischievously. A confused look plastered itself on everyone's face.

"Us?" Mel asked, still surprised at Tom's unexpected good looks. Mon just stood in a daze, unable to do or say much. Tom nodded. He smiled a breath taking smile amused at Mon's current state. She blushed.

"Why are these girls so important to you?" Dean asked, confused by the whole situation.

"I'm on a hunt. These two girls, although they don't know it, are involved." Tom lied again. He noticed the girls looking bewildered and exchanging glances.

"I want your help, Sam and Dean."

Sam glanced at his brother, unsure of what to do or say. After they said nothing, Tom continued.

"It's associated with Lilith."

The name caught the brother's attention immediately. The change in their facial expressions said it all. _Now _they were interested.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Sam asked cautiously. Tom pondered for a moment.

"I haven't done anything to make you think otherwise."

Sam and Dean knew that something was strange…there had to be a catch. But Tom was right. But just for good measure, Dean splashed Tom with Holy water. Tom spluttered.

"Why would you do that?!" he exclaimed. He shook off his hair, sending droplets flying everywhere. Mon nearly fainted. She clasped onto Mel's arm for support, who just smiled.

"I'm not a demon okay? If I was a demon, could I do this?" Tom sighed as he looked at his knife. On his bicep, he carefully cut through a few layers of skin, enough to cause blood to seep through and to cause him some discomfort. Mon gasped as she watched him slice open his arm.

"There. Convinced?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Alright, we'll help. But we want to know your plan and your conditions, first." Dean bargained. Tom agreed.

He was an intelligent boy and he had formulated a plan to make things go his way, without revealing who he really was and the other half of his mission.

"Mon will travel with me. I am her guardian. Mel will travel with you, but Sam is her guardian."

"Guardian? Where did you get this information?" Dean asked frustrated. Tom wondered whether or not to reveal who he was working for.

The truth was that he was actually hunting Lilith and he was looking for Sam and Dean to help him. The girls weren't actually connected in anyway. It was just that they had happened to be there and he had taken quite a liking to Mon. And since Mon was coming along, he couldn't leave her sister behind. He had just lied about the whole guardian thing to have some alone time with Mon. He could see how much Mel liked Sam and so he did it for her benefit too. Anyway, the girls could come in handy at some point. Who knew if they had any undiscovered powers?

Tom considered the idea for a moment. Reluctantly, he decided to tell the Winchester's who he was working for and who had sent him.

"I'm working for…Kastaiel, Dean... the angel who saved who from Hell."

TBC…

a/n: So…interesting? What secret is Tom hiding? Why is he working for Kastaiel (sorry if that is incorrect spelling) and what lies in store for the brothers and the girls? Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Riding in Cars with Boys

**Chapter 2- Riding in Cars with Boys**

Tom watched Mon and Mel bid goodbye as they prepared to leave with their 'guardians'. He couldn't hear what the girls were saying, but he knew that it was about him because every now and then they would glance over. He laughed to himself.

"Are you listening to me?" Dean asked frustrated. Tom's attention switched back to the eldest Winchester. He smiled.

"Sorry I got distracted. They're talking bout us." Tom explained. Sam and Dean glanced over at the girls.

"What? How do you know that?" Sam asked confused.

"They keep looking at us."

Sam and Dean looked at them again, and sure enough the girls glanced their way. They all shot them their best smiles. The girls giggled and Mel dragged Mon out of the room. The boys all looked at each other awkwardly.

Mon and Mel hid around the corner, giggling uncontrollably.

"Will you look at us? We're like primary school kids!" Mel laughed.

"I know, but that Tom…wow…" Mon stopped laughing. Mel saw a familiar gleam in her sister's eyes. She smiled.

"Yeah, and he's totally into _you_." Mel teased. Mon blushed.

"I wonder if he has a brother." Mel joked.

A silence passed between them. Tears started to well in Mel's eyes and she hugged Mon tightly. Mon hugged her back.

"Just promise me that you'll be okay and that you'll come back…_alive_." Mel said, fighting back tears.

"Oh Mel, of course I will." Mon took Mel's shoulders and looked at sister reassuringly. "I promise. I've got a handsome guardian to look after me." She joked. Her hands moved to the clasp on her necklace. She took it off and placed it in Mel's hands, holding them tightly.

"Look after this for me. I'm coming back to get it. I promise." Mon explained. Mel nodded, hugging her again.

The girls reappeared.

"Are you ready to leave?" Tom asked Mon. Mon's heart started racing at the thought of being alone with him. She gulped.

"Yep." She hugged and kissed Mel on the cheek before having a quick talk to Sam and Dean about keeping her 'baby girl' safe. Tom watched patiently and admiration lit up his bright eyes.

"We'll meet up in two days at the location, okay?" Tom explained. Sam and Dean nodded. He watched Mon wave goodbye and the disappointment and jealously as it set in Dean's eyes as they disappeared around the corner. He smiled.

Tom led Mon out of the hospital and into the surrounding shrub. He desperately tried to think of something to say to her…if only he knew what she was thinking.

Mon glanced out of the corner of her eye to Tom. How could she be so lucky to have such an extraordinary guardian?! What should she say to him? She turned her head and saw a look which told her that he was deep in thought. She tried to tear her gaze away from him, but she realised she was fixed.

His skin was tanned and smooth. She longed to reach out and touch it. Everything was perfect. Her eyes lowered to his lips. They were pursed, but they looked gentle and warm. She shook her head to break her gaze.

"So where are we going?" she asked. Tom looked at her, startled.

"I can't tell you…it's a surprise." Tom said cheekily. Mon listened as Tom's smooth voice melted over her, making her forget about all her troubles. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his gorgeous face.

"Nothing. I just feel…safe." Mon said. She instantly regretted it. It sounded so childish, even to her. Tom laughed. The sweet musical tune echoed through her head.

"That's because I'm your strong, protective guardian." He smiled. Mon laughed. Tom enjoyed her laugh. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"So how old are you anyway? You look kind of young for a hunter…no offence." Mon blushed, hoping that she hadn't offended him. Surely she wasn't lucky enough to have an angelic guardian who wasn't too old for her…

Tom smirked.

"How old do I look?" Mon considered the idea, examining his young, exquisite features carefully.

"Um…I don't know. You look about the same as me." Mon blushed. Tom nodded.

"Actually, you're older. But not by much." Mon tried to hide the vulnerability that she now felt. She had someone younger looking after her.

Eventually, after continuing in silence, they reached Tom's car. It was flashy and fast. If they were trying to remain hidden, then this was not going to help them remain inconspicuous. Mon's mouth dropped open.

"Do you like it?" Tom smiled. He opened up the back door for Mon. She looked at him with confusion.

"Hmm…Well, I would have rathered ride in the Impala, but I s'pose it will do." Mon tried to keep her face neutral. Tom smirked. "Anyway, why can't I ride up front with you?" Tom raised an eyebrow, a unique expression for him.

"Mon, you look tired. It's a long trip anyway. It'll go quicker if you sleep." Tom explained considerately. Mon pulled a face.

"As if I'm going to rest easy anyway. A boy that I just met is in the car with me, while I'm asleep. We're on our way to a very dangerous Demon and you're barely old enough to drive!" Mon exclaimed, yet she found herself being pulled gently into the car. Tom closed the door and jumped in the front. The engine roared to life, then quietened to a quiet hum. Tom started driving very carefully but quickly. The trees sped past the windows too quickly. Mon's fingers turned white as her grip tightened on the leather seats, waiting for the car to hit something. She bit her lip.

"You can relax. Lie down and try to get some sleep. I'm right here, Mon." Tom said, without taking his eyes off the road. Mon said nothing, too scared to respond. But a sudden exhaustion crept over her as the leather seat came closer and closer to her face. The last thing she remembered was Tom turning around and stroking her face, smiling, before returning to concentrate on driving.

- - - - - - - - -

Tom watched Mon sleep. How could someone be so beautiful? She had been talking in her sleep and he wondered what worried her so much. He played with the phone in his hands. Dean and Sam had called wondering on how much progress they had made last night towards them. Everything on their end was okay, but Sam was worried about Mel because she had awoken screaming hysterically in the middle of the night and she would not stop crying or shaking. She insisted on talking to her sister. Tom had promised to get Mon to call as soon as she awoke.

Mon's lids flickered open. A blinding light forced them closed again. Oh no. She was dead. Tom had crashed the car and now she was in heaven. Poor Mel…what would she do? She sat up too quickly, and nearly fell back down, but she felt two strong arms catch her.

"No!" she screamed. Tom felt alarmed.

"Are you okay Mon? Sit up, you're alright. You're safe." He noted the tears which rolled down her cheeks, but he didn't know whether they were of relief or fear. He instinctively wrapped his strong, safe arms around Mon.

Mon clung to Tom's shirt as she buried her head in his chest. She savoured his sweet scent and his strong reassuring embrace.

Tom stroked her hair and kissed her lightly.

"Mel called." He dialed quickly and handed Mon the phone, gently prying her fingers off his shirt.

Mon felt confused. Why was he pushing her away? Did she do something wrong?

Tom walked away to pack up some of the supplies that he had pulled out of the car, and to give Mon some privacy. Had he done too much? Kissing her like that? He didn't want to rush things and scare her off.

Mon still hadn't gotten over the rejection. The phone rang. Mel picked up on the second ring.

TBC…

a/n: Still like it 13rodie? Any suggestions? Third chap coming soon! Bellbird xoxo


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3 – Secrets**

"Mon!"

"Mel! Are you alright? Tom told me-" Mon stopped. Mel started crying.

"I- just don't know w-what –t-to do M-Mon." Mel cried. Her words were stuttered because she was shivering too much out of shock.

"Mel, don't worry. I'm coming okay? I'm leaving right now."

"Uh-huh."

"Put Sam on for a second." Mon instructed. There was a slight rustling noise and then Sam spoke.

"Mon?"

"Sam. Please take care of her. What's wrong with her?" Mon asked.

"I don't know. But I'm worried. Is there anything that will calm her down?" Sam asked, worriedly. He never had to deal with something like this before. Mon thought for a moment.

"Yes. Don't let go of her."

"What?"

"Hold her hand and tell her everything's alright. Tell her that I'm coming and give her lots of cuddles. Keep her warm, okay? Tell Mel that I love her."

"Alright…" Sam sounded confused, but he was willing to do anything. They both hung up the phones.

Mon walked over to Tom and began to help pack up the rest of the supplies scattered on the ground. They packed them into the boot of the car in silence and started on their way to the meeting location. Mon stared out of the passenger door window. She watched the trees whiz past, but she was deep in thought. Silent tears started to run down her face. She didn't notice them until Tom spoke.

"Mon? Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned. Mon turned to look at him. Tom could see her smudged mascara. A wave of sadness entered his eyes. He sympathized for Mon, but he was at loss of what to do or say. He had never had to deal with an upset girl before and he didn't like seeing people cry; especially those that he cared for.

"Mon, I'm not very good with words, but…I'm your guardian and it's my job to protect you." He took a deep breath, weighing each word as he spoke it. "Tell me what's wrong so I can protect you from the pain. Tell me what I can do to fix it…please. I hate seeing you like this. You're a beautiful person."

Mon snapped her head around in surprise at his last sentence. Tom blushed, unsure of whether it had offended her or not. He had accidentally blurted it out. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Mon decided to ignore it; she didn't want it to be awkward.

"It's my fault that Mel's upset. I wanted to meet the Winchester's and she took me out, just so I could meet Dean. And now there's something wrong with her and…" Mon broke off, and started to cry. Tom had a look of agony on his face but Mon thought that he still looked like an angel.

She felt the car stop. Tom got out and opened Mon's door. He led her into the back seat. He put his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder. He spoke words of reassurance and of her beauty in both personality and looks.

Mon buried her head deep into his chest and listened to his velvet voice, soothing her until the tears had no reason to fall. They sat for a while in silence; Tom stroking Mon's hair and lightly kissing her again on the forehead. If they hadn't have had anywhere else to be, they could have stayed there forever.

"We better get going again. I want to see Mel." Mon whispered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tom confirmed. Mon nodded.

"Much better. And you say you're no good with words." Mon shook her head, smiling slightly. Tom nodded, acknowledging her compliment. He climbed into the front seat but turned to lightly stroke Mon's face as she lay down.

His fingers brushed lightly along her jaw. She shuddered slightly under his touch, her heart rate increasing. She closed her eyes and continued to savor the moment in her dreams.

- - - - - - - - -

Tom watched her for a moment when they arrived. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful, even though she was quietly murmuring words and Mel's name. He decided to carry her. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and whispered to her.

"Mon, I'm right here okay? I'm going to carry you inside." Mon couldn't hear him, and she continued to talk quietly. Tom smiled. His strong arms carried her easily inside the building where Sam, Dean and Mel awaited them.

Dean's face set in shock mode when he saw Mon lying in Tom's arms.

"What did you do!?" he began to raise his voice.

"Shhh!" Sam and Tom replied harshly. Sam pointed to Mel who was also asleep on a bag full of flour and had Sam's jacket draped across her. Dean lowered his voice.

"What happened?"

"She's asleep." Tom replied casually. He lay her down gently next to Mel who was also murmuring quietly. She was still shaking violently. Tom joined Sam on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey. How's Mel?" Tom asked.

"She's been talking in her sleep, sometimes screaming. She hasn't stopped shivering either. But I took Mon's advice and it seemed to calm her down a bit. I was hugging her and next thing I realise, she's asleep. I had to pry her off my shirt." Sam laughed. "How's Mon?" he asked. Tom nodded.

"Yeah, I had to do the same with Mon. They don't handle being away from each other very well, do they? I guess they just need someone they can trust with them." Tom sighed. He was prepared to remain by Mon's side until she ordered him away.

He examined the building that they were in. It was small and dark; although it was reasonably warm. A devil's trap was drawn on the roof and salt was sprinkled across all of the windows and the doorway. But he knew that it was going to take more than just a simple trap and some salt to contain Lilith. But he knew that the Winchester's would know this too and would be prepared with something else much more powerful.

Tom was dreading Lilith's arrival. He was worried that she might know his secret and reveal it to Sam and Dean. Kastaiel had said that it would be best to wait for his arrival to tell the boys.

A piercing noise which smashed all of the windows appeared. Tom and Dean fell to the ground in agony, covering their ears. Mon and Mel screamed, waking up from the smashing of the windows. The sound was excruciating. It was then that Kastaiel appeared.

"Kastaiel! I told you that I can't understand you on Earth!" Tom blurted out accusingly.

"Sorry." Kastaiel apologized to both Tom and Dean.

"Wait. You can hear him 'talk' too? And what do you mean 'on Earth'? Are you like, from another planet or something?!" Dean exclaimed trying to piece together Tom's real connection to Kastaiel. However, they didn't get much time to explain, because Lilith arrived in the Devil's Trap. No one had summoned her, but the boys assumed that it was because of Kastaiel's presence.

"Kastaiel." Lilith drew out his name. She sneered. Kastaiel replied, smiling.

"Lilith. How nice to see you."

"What are you doing here? This is between the Winchester's and me." She snarled. Kastaiel nodded in agreeance and disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at Tom and the space where the angel had once been, in disbelief. Tom however, looked quite relaxed. Tom smiled at the Winchester's funny expressions, and acknowledged them with his unique two finger salute.

"Sam, Dean. We meet again." Lilith interrupted the silence. The boys snapped their heads to the girl who stood so innocently in the middle of the circle.

"Yes, and we won't be meeting again." Dean sneered. The Winchester's lunged at the girl with the Colt. They had acquired another set of silver bullets in their recent hunt and planned to destroy Lilith with it.

However, her eyes glowed a ghostly white and she raised her hand. Dean was sent flying back against the wall, restrained by invisible bindings. Sam was thrown backwards, but he used his psychic abilities to make himself immune to her power. She snarled at him.

"Very good Sam. I see that you've improved, but I have too." She smirked. Sam eyed her off as she focused on the two brothers which were in front of her. She had somehow forgotten about Tom who snuck up behind her.

"Hello Lilith." Tom held the Colt at her head. She turned to face him. He smiled as did she.

"Ah, yes. I've heard a lot about you. Believe it or not but there has been a lot of talk about you in Hell. There are people just dying to meet you." She smirked. Tom's face did not change. Lilith flicked her hand; her objective to send him to Hell with a deadly blast. However, he was not affected. Shock and fear crossed Lilith's expression.

Mon and Mel clung to each other in fear, watching Tom in fear.

"You're more powerful than Sam. It seems that you Winchester's get stronger with each brother." Lilith panicked. Tom winked at her, still smiling. Lilith fell to the ground screaming and writhing in agony.

Sam and Dean watched in awe. Dean fell from the wall, gasping as his bindings were released. Sam turned on Tom.

"What is she talking about, Tom?" Sam queried angrily. Tom opened his mouth to speak, when Lilith laughed hysterically through her screams.

"Tell them Tom! Ha ha! Tell them your secret! Ha ha!" she cried. She had gone insane. She lifted her head to face Tom. His mere presence had made her white eyes start to bleed. He looked from her to the girls who looked at him with fear, to Sam and Dean who looked at him, waiting for answers.

Mon's bright brown eyes were shiny. She was terrified. Had she cuddled up to something worse than Lilith? After all she was going insane just because he winked at her.

Tom took a deep breath.

"Tom?" Mon whispered.

"I'm a Winchester. Sam, Dean…I'm your brother."

TBC…

a/n: Did you see that coming? Let me know what you think! All loose ends tied up in the final chapter! Bellbird xoxo


	4. Power of Three

**Chapter 4 – Power of three**

Everybody froze. They took a moment to let it sink in. Everyone was silent except for Lilith who was still laughing hysterically. Tom glanced at Mon who glanced at Mel, trying to comprehend the recent information. It was Dean who finally broke the silence.

"You're what?" he choked, a look of disbelief etched on his face.

"Your brother." Tom replied.

"Well I suppose it kind of makes sense. You're clever like Sam and get most of your good looks from Dean…sorry Sam. It's only that he looks more like Dean than you." Mel explained. Sam shrugged, not offended. He'd rather be recognised for his brains than looks. An awkward silence passed through the room; even Lilith stopped laughing. Dean wiped a hand over his face.

"We'll deal with you in a moment, Tom. First, we have to get rid of this bitch." Dean pointed to Lilith who started laughing again. A pool of blood had formed around her and she was still bleeding from her eyes.

Sam agreed and immediately started chanting in Latin. He tried to exorcise Lilith, but Tom knew that this was not going to work; even if they were using the most powerful ritual known to hunters. His forehead creased in thought. He tried to remember what Kastaiel had told him, but being on Earth for so long had affected his memory.

Mon and Mel watched, still cowering in the corner.

"What is he doing?" Mel whispered to her sister, who she clung to desperately. Mon stared at Tom intently.

"Trying to remember something…" Mon muttered. Both girls gasped as images from their dreams which made them scream and mutter in their sleep, flashed before their eyes. Mouths open in realisation, they turned to each other.

"Power of three…" they whispered simultaneously.

Tom snapped his head around at the girls, his eyes wide. He couldn't have loved Mon anymore if he had tried at this particular moment. She had just reminded him of the key that would save not only their lives, but would also send Lilith rotting back into the fiery depths of Hell.

Mon's bright eyes glowed as an unspoken realisation passed between them. He longed to kiss her right there and then, but he'd leave that to later. He flashed another dazzling smile instead. Mon felt light headed. Everything went fuzzy and there was a pink glow around Tom. She rested her head on Mel's shoulder.

Tom yelled out to stop the ritual.

"Sam, keep going. We don't know what other secrets he has." Dean frowned.

"Why would you do that?! Believe me!" Tom cried, starting to get panicked and frustrated. What could he do to convince them? He ran over to Mon. He crouched down to her level and looked her deep in the eyes. He dazzled her. Her dizziness came over her again.

"Mon! Can you do something for me?" Tom asked urgently. Mon could've sworn that she was dreaming. Now that he was this close to her, she focused on his face. It was so perfect…too perfect; like it had been carved by angels.

All Mon could manage to do was nod.

"I need to feed off your natural energy to contact Kastaiel. It won't hurt. I just need you to trust me." Tom explained hurriedly. Again, the only response that he managed to get from her was a nod. He clasped her hands tightly.

His skin was smooth and his hands were warm. Mon's heart began to flutter. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but she was finding this very hard. He was so distracting!

"Close your eyes. Listen only to the sound of my voice. Concentrate on your breathing…" Tom talked her through it. Mel watched anxiously. It was such a private moment that Mel felt the urge to look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes off Mon, especially. She wouldn't let her out of her sight; something had happened when they had been apart and she didn't want to experience it again.

Mon slowed her breathing. Behind her eyelids, the darkness was strangling. She tried to remain focused, but she started to panic. She wanted to scream. But all of her fear disappeared when Tom walked towards her in the darkness, his hand outstretched. He had an amazing golden aura which lit up the dark.

"Mon." his voice echoed inside her mind.

"Tom!" She ran towards him and clasped his hand. He led her through the dark lighting the way with his glow. She looked at him and wondered where it was coming from. It was then that she noticed the halo above his head and his beautiful white feathered wings.

That was the last thing that she remembered before his smiling face and the bright heavenly light.

- - - - - - - - -

Tom opened his eyes, his task complete. Mel waited to see Mon open hers, but she just fell limp into Tom's arms. He caught her, expecting this outcome and laid her gently across Mel's lap. Mel's eyes grew wide in panic. Tom responded to her by rubbing Mel's arm and dazzling her with his smile. She relaxed and decided that she would help by protecting Mon until he came back.

Tom ran over to Sam and Dean who were still trying to exorcise Lilith. Just as Tom expected, Dean fell to the ground, a piercing noise echoing inside his head.

"Kastaiel!" Dean screamed out loud. Sam ran to Dean, stopping the exorcism.

"Dean!" Sam yelled his eyes wide with panic. Dean put his hands over his ears, but it didn't help because the sound was in his head. He concentrated, trying to force the sound away, but instead, he started hearing Kastaiel's voice through the horrid sound.

"_Dean, listen to Tom…I've told him what to do…"_

"_Why should I trust him?!" _Dean replied in his head.

"_Because it is the only way to defeat Lilith…"_

"Dean!" Sam cried again, shaking Dean's shoulder.

"Stop the exorcism. Listen to Tom." Dean breathed. Sam gave him a confused look.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said; listen to what I'm saying now." Dean instructed the piercing noise fading. Sam stood to face Tom. Tom looked at his brothers.

"Power of three is the key." Tom said, holding both his hands out to the boys. Sam and Dean looked at his hands and exchanged glances.

"Don't worry. I don't swing that way." Tom joked.

Reluctantly, the boys held hands and stood around the devil's trap. Tom began a new chant but in a language that no one had heard before. Mel stared at him in awe. The words seemed to roll off his tongue in such a way that almost made the chant sound like a song. He had the voice of an angel.

With each passing moment, Lilith grew more and more hysterical. She writhed on the ground, jerking violently. Her white eyes glowed and flashed as she rolled onto her back. Blood gurgled out of her eye sockets and now out of her mouth. Her screaming was silenced by the sickening sound of her choking on her own blood. Her eyes bulged and then she fell silent and her eyes closed; her head slumping to the side. Sam and Dean sighed, thinking that it was the end. Tom still grasped their hands tightly as they loosened their grip.

"Don't let go yet!" Tom yelled urgently. Sam and Dean re adjusted their grip, startled by Tom's fierce tone.

Mel watched in suspense as no one spoke, all eyes on Lilith. Each second felt like eternity. Tom didn't blink; his gaze was so intense. Suddenly, Lilith moved, making everyone jump. Her head snapped back into a position were it was looking at the roof. Her eyes snapped open and a blood curdling scream escaped her open mouth, along with an ominous black cloud of smoke. It swirled around violently, blowing anything loose in the room around with it.

Mel watched, her jaw unable to move from the floor. She hugged Mon close to her chest, protecting her with her body.

A fiery pit opened up in the centre of the devil's trap, swallowing both the demon cloud and Lilith's body. Dean looked away, the images of Hell all too familiar. The pit closed up and the room stopped shaking as the wind stopped turning.

- - - - - - - - -

Mon forced her lids open. The first face she saw was Tom's over her, smiling. A gold mist seemed to disappear into the palm of his hand which he held above her heart, (which she knew that he had stolen unintentionally). Kastaiel now joined Sam, Dean and Mel too.

"What happened?" Mon whispered, her voice hoarse. Her throat was dry and she felt weak. No one answered. Tom helped her to sit up.

"Here. You better sit with me. You can feed off my energy." Tom held her hand gently, stroking it. He propped her up against him. She rested her head against his chest and she immediately felt stronger. His scent was reassuring and she closed her eyes regaining her strength.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Sam said. Tom frowned.

"Yes, I do."

"How is it that you're our brother? Our mother died in the fire when Sam was a baby. And obviously the age difference between you two doesn't make sense." Dean explained, pacing. Tom looked at Kastaiel. The angel nodded in encouragement. Tom sighed.

"When our mother died, she was pregnant."

Sam and Dean turned pale. They looked at each other, the shock hitting them hard. Tom waited for them to speak but they remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"So, obviously, when she died, I died too. Yellow eyes knew that she was pregnant and that's why he came that night…before she told dad. It would have been too dangerous for him to wait until I was born and try to turn me too because dad would have been waiting for him. So that's why he decided to turn Sam and kill her then. You were powerful enough for what he needed." Tom explained, switching his gaze to Sam's pale face. Sam flinched at the mention of Yellow eyes and the 'nursery incident'.

"So what happened to you?" Mel asked, her eyes still on Mon. Tom looked at Kastaiel, a look begging him to tell the rest.

"He came to heaven. God said that we needed his powers to fight Lilith, but of course, she didn't exist yet. He put me in charge to raise Tom and teach him until she became a problem and you needed your brother's help." Kastaiel explained.

"You were raised by angels? So does that make _you_ a-" Mel trailed off.

"An angel. Yes… more or less." Tom finished, shrugging.

"So what I saw…was real?" Mon asked, forcing her eyes open to look up at Tom. He nodded, smiling slightly, worried what she was making of this situation. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What happens to you now? I mean, do you have to go back?...to Heaven?" Mon started to tear up at the thought of him leaving. She had her very own angel who cared for her. She felt unworthy, but that didn't make her want him any less. Tom paused before answering. He glanced at Kastaiel. There was a moment between them; the girls didn't miss it and guessed that Kastaiel must've said something to Tom in his head.

"That's up to you." Tom said looking at Mon, who he cradled in his arms. She looked up at him with big, bright eyes and flawless, glowing skin. She was an angel herself; it was just that she didn't realise it. That was why she knew of the Power of three. Kastaiel had contacted her; only in her dreams instead of her head.

"Me?" she whispered. It was almost inaudible.

"If you want me to stay." Tom offered, their gaze unbroken.

Mon's heart almost stopped beating. She could have him stay by her side…forever.

"Yes. I want you to stay!" Mon said, maybe a little bit too enthusiastically. She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I guess she's got her energy back. I have to go. Thankyou for doing the right thing, Sam. Dean. Tom, we will meet again." Kastaiel smiled. Tom nodded smiling too.

"It's been a pleasure. Thankyou." Tom saluted him with his index and middle finger farewell. Kastaiel faded into a blinding white glow.

- - - - - - - - -

Tom carried Mon out to his car, ready to take her home. He laid her down in the back seat, comfortably. He leaned over her.

"Until you out-grow me." Tom promised. Mon smiled, her heart fluttering again. He leant down lower, Mon closed her eyes. His lips pressed softly against hers. They were soft and warm. She got lost in the moment. It was so perfect…just like him.

The End.

a/n: There! 13rodie, I hope you liked it! Now, you owe me a story! Lol. You don't have to post it. Of all the things that describe you in this story, not one of them is false. : ) Love always, your little sister. Bellbird xoxo


End file.
